


The Curious Case of Isabella

by Multifandom_Awesomeness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Awesomeness/pseuds/Multifandom_Awesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of mystery, Will Sherlock figure out what's going on when his skills are put to the test by many challenging characters? Can John save Sherlock from his foolish actions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indecency In The Bedroom

"Sherl...what are you doing?" I asked, arroused by his strange behaviour.

"I'm trying to work" he replied, pacing the bedroom in lengths; with his trousers unbuckled and hung loosely from his hip bones.

"Sherl...come here, maybe I could help" I smirked at him, beckoning him over to the end of his bed where I sat.

"I'm a highly trained detective. I don't need to consult a woman for answers, especially when it involves my wor..k....." His voice faded as I moved closer to him, slowly unravelling my dressing gown, revealing my bright red lingerie. My hands ran up his tense body; wrapping around the back of his neck, his hands made their way towards my hips.

"Should I leave you to your work...?" I smiled cheekily, turning my back to him, my body pressed up against him.

"Oh..god no." He smirked, revealing his gorgeous, dimpled grin.

He began kissing my back, his head moving slowly upwards towards my neck, I could his breath as he kissed the top of my shoulders; his soft lips then moved and began caressing my neck. My body tingling with excitement. My urges took control, quickly turning around I put my hands on his face pulling him in, laying my lips on his. As I moved my head back to catch a breath, he pulled me back, our lips smacking against each others. He picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he moved forwards towards the bed, sliding me onto the silky sheets below...

Our bodies were tangled and entwined in mixtures of paces and rhythms. After that was over, we emerged tired and worn out. His hair floppy and ruffled, strands of it falling over his face and my god was it sexy. His deep, mysterious blue eyes gazed through me like a never ending tunnel.

"Your analysis on our case?" I inquired completely out of breath, wrapping the sheets around me as I rested my body against his warm, bare chest; curling the strands of his hair between my fingers.

"Right the case...Great results and prognosis states that it should happen more often." He replied sitting up, his arms stretched out at the side of him.

Suddenly a knock came at the door...

"Sherlock, I've brought you a cup of tea." Came a frail and fragile voice from the other side.

Sherlock looked around, he began panicking. 

"Don't come in here! Leave it on the table Mrs Hudson...I'll be out in a minute." He replied quickly, "Where's John?" He asked.

"He's on his way round..there's also a gentleman here to see you Sherlock." She squeaked, placing the tea tray on the wooden table in the living room.

Sherlock thought for a moment, his brain deducing the answer he didn't want to know. Then his face turned to regret.

"Oh god..Don't let him in here..." Sherlock was trying to catch in before the door burst open. A tall man, with a smart black suit strolled in. He took one look at Sherlock and rolled his eyes.

"Forgods sake Sherlock, put some clothes on!! Mycroft snorted, averting his eyes. A good job I had the sheets wrapped around me.

"You know bloody well that no one is allowed in my room!!" Sherlock belted at him.

"Ahem.." I coughed, trying to get their attention.

"Of course..Isabella this is my brother Mycroft...Mycroft. Isabella" He gestured, introducing us at last, Sherlock's eyes still fed up with his brothers presence.

"Isabella...lovely to make your acquaintance." Mycroft smiled, bowing to me as I was still in Sherlock's bed with sheets around me.

"Yes I'm sure. What is it you want Mycroft?!" Sherlock spoke bluntly.

"I've got a matter of importance to discuss with you...If your not too busy" He gave a smirk, rolling his eyes again.

"Whatever. Get out of my room now!!" Sherlock demanded, staring at his brother coldly.

"Bedrooms have always been a touchy subject with my brother...haven't they Sherlock." Mycroft laughed.

"Mycroft...OUT!!" Sherlock bellowed, coming nearer towards his brother; pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.


	2. Awakening Addictions

We both got dressed and went to sit in the living room, Sherlock sat down in his favourite chair. I saton the arm rest, my legs over Sherlock's crotch. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it up, puffing white smoke out. Myncroft's eyes widened with concern, concerntrating on his little brother who he knew was addicted to them.

"Sherlock. Do you think this is wise?" He asked, he began moving forward towards him.

"Piss off Myncroft!! I can whatever the bloody hell i like!!" Sherlock replied, this of course was the cold turkey talking. Sherlock then took hold of the cigarette and put it to his mouth, taking a long drag of it in...

"Oh....God....!" He groaned, his eyes became relaxed and his body became less tense as he slunk back into his armchair. Suddenly the door opened...

In walks a small figure, his hair a dirty blonde. His jacket tight around his shoulders and his polo shirt hung off him slightly. This would be the famous Dr. John Watson, Sherlock's "friend".

"Sherlock. And who's this sorry?" Asked John, his eyes surely decieving him. Was that really a woman sat on Sherlock's lap? He moved into the centre of the room, placing down the shopping that he had in his hands. 

Sherlock looked up, not moving from his armchair. I smiled faintly at John catching his gaze. Sherlock became uncomfortable by this sudden interest in his "friend"...

"This is Isabella, my....how would you phrase it. Ah yes girlfriend." He replied, slithers of smoke coming out of the corner of his mouth. Myncroft gave a snort of disbelief and John stood in his place, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry. what!" John finally managed, his face still stunned.

"Is it that hard to believe that i have a girlriend?!" Sherlock grunted, rolling his eyes at John. 

"Actually YES!!" Myncroft and John replied simultaneously. 

"I thought you were on nicotine patches Sherlock..." 

"No use whatsoever..they were irritating me. Like you are doing to me right now." Answered Sherlock bluntly, quickly getting up from out of the armchair and walking over to the window, staring out at the dull street below.

"Should i go..." I asked feeling slightly awkward. I grabbed my coat from off the coat rack.

"No please stay..just ignore them. I do that anyway. I have Mrs Hudson on semi-permanent mute." Insisted Sherlock, giving me a peck on the lips. 

"Mmmm..." I giggled, sitting back down in the armchair.

"So how did you two meet each other?" Myncroft asked, leaning against the wall infront of the kitchen.

"Sherlock here. is one of my most interesting enemies, aren't you my love." I smiled at him, watching his eyes light up.

"What! So who are you then?!" Demanded John, getting to his feet in a hurry. He began slowly reaching into the backs of his trousers...

"Miss Isabella Moriarty. One of the deadliest enemies of our renowned Sherlock Holmes." I grinned, curtesying to John and Myncroft.

"Moriarty. Why have i heard that name before..Oh wait, you tried to kill us!!" Hissed John, grabbing the gun from the backs of his trousers, pointing it at me.

"Yes. Complicated business im afraid." I smiled clearly not fazed by the gun.

"Isabella Moriarty you say...any relation to Jim?" Inquired Myncroft, stepping towards me, his face curious but slightly nervous.

"Oh what a clever goose. He's my brother. The brains behind our schemes..." I gave an unerving smile, putting Myncroft on edge.

"So what's your role then?" Myncroft asked cautiously.

"I'm the manipulating and blackmailing." I laughed, crossing my hands over my legs.

"I can believe that..." Smiled Myncroft, staring down at his hands trying to avoid eye contact from anyone in the rooms. Sherlock gazed over at what was occuring between Isabella and John, the gun only inches away from her. However he was intrigued by her lack of fear.

"Why aren't you scared of the gun?" Sherlock asked, moving closer to me, glancing between the gun and me.

"Because my love, I've had many guns pointed at me and that was one but....if i recall correctly, it was infact you that was holding it." I perched on the oak table that lay in the middle of the room.

"Yes i think i remember. It was the case about Carl Powers, we met at the pool around midnight. John's gun pointed at you because you had John attached to explosives and were threatening to detinate him." His tone began to get tense, his blood began to boil.

"Sherlock...that was ages ago my love. Don't do something that you might regret later." I warned, my smile disappearing from off my face.

"And what would i regret....may i ask?" Sherlock smirked, his mouth turning up at the corners.


	3. An Unlikely Ally

"Oooo...are you playing with me Mr Holmes? Because if you are, there will be consequences my love." I smiled at him, his mood bouncy and playful; possibly from the amount of cigarettes he has had.

"Please stop flirting, i don't know how long i can cope without throwing up my breakfast." Moaned Myncroft, pulling a face.

"Yes well your free to leave at anytime, Myncroft. nobody is making you stay!" Sherlock scowled at him, getting fed up with his brothers childish behaviour.

"So what is keeping you here then, Mr Holmes. It can't just be your interest in me...so, what is it?" I smiled, shifting my body to one side as it lay against the wall.

"Information that i would like to know. Most things of this information about your brother, who is causing a lot of trouble for everyone." 

"That's Jim for you. Always has been the troublemaker of the family." I giggled, swishing my hair over my shoulder. A groan came from the black leather armchair..."Issy, just tell my brother what he wants and then he can leave." 

"Both of you should know this, If you breathe a word of what i'm going to tell you...i swear i will kill you!" I threatened, my tone deadly serious.

"We both understand." Myncroft nodded, turning to his brother; Sherlock nodded as well.

"So what did you want to know then Mr Holmes?" I sat relaxed on Sherlock's lap.

"What is it Moriarty wants?" Asked Myncroft, standing up straight.

"Sherlock!" i said bluntly smiling. "Dead!" i followed.

"So why aren't you trying to kill Sherlock as well then?" Myncroft continued asking.

"Hmmm...maybe it's his adorable face, or his intelligence or maybe.......it's because he's sooo good in bed!" I smiled, getting up from off of Sherlock and walked towards Myncroft, his face solemn, he began moving backwards the door. My confidence petrified him.

"What's the matter Mr Holmes, Do i scare you?" I questioned, coming closer to him, his back hit the hard surface of the door behind him.

"Of course not..." He breathed, trying to control himself.

"Why in such a hurry then?" I continued asking, my hand on his tie, slowly unravelling it from around his neck, pulling him towards me... "Are you concerned for the safety of your little brother, Mr Holmes?" I smiled, whispering into his ear.

"Yes." He replied, his heavy, hot breath on my neck.

"Good. At least i know you'll look out for him" I released him, opening the door for him to 'escape'.

"Now, my love. Where were we?" I smirked at Sherlock, shutting the door behind Myncroft.

"Ahhh Yes. I remember..."


	4. The First of Many Meetings

Storm clouds gathered in the dark sky above. Droplets of water began falling, splashing onto the pebble pavement below. Rumbles and flashes of lightning appeared in the darkness lighting up the sky in spectacular colours. A figure appeare out of the darkness; a tall, thin man. His hair a very dark brown and slightly curled, his clothes wet from the substancial amount of rain that was pouring down n him, as he made his way along the path he was about to turn the corner when a voice spoke out.

"Mr Holmes, You're out a bit late, going for a stroll are we..." The voice was that of a womans, a flirtacious tone from the pronounciation.

Sherlock looked round in surprise to find a young woman; no older than about 23, leaned against the bricks of an abandoned building, her hair was a fiery red with a pale face. She was propped up against the wall, a smile appearing on her pink crescent lips.

"Who are you?" He replied cooly, turning his collar up against the wind that was pounding against his neck. 

"An interested party..." She continued to smile,edging her way out of the shadows. She looked up at him, gazing into his bright green eyes. Sherlock stared at her for a moment trying to deduce her. He was utterly clueless, for once in his life. He was intrigued; it was the second time that he was stumped by a woman.

"Are you walking home?" He asked, his facial expression going back to its usual disinterested look. She smiled at him with a question creeping into her mind.

"Why? Are you offering to be my escort home?" She giggled, placing her hand inside his arm.

Sherlock's face turned from normal to a tad surprised.

"Well...the streets aren't safe for a woman...at this time of night..." He paused becoming slightly hesistant and uncomfortable. She noticed this and ran her other hand down his arm, she smirked at him for how he reacted to this gesture.

"Mr Holmes, would you do me the pleasure of walking me home?" She replied playfully. He gave a quick smile, putting his hand in his coat pocket; reaching for his phone.

-Going to be late, making a slight detour home. Don't wait up for me.-SH 

He sent the text, a smile formed on the woman's lips. A buzz came from the phone a moment later with a reply. 

-Right. Can i ask why?- John.

"Anything interesting Mr Holmes?" The woman grinned, elbowing him gently in the arm. He gazed at her, curiousity filling his eyes. It wasn't normal for Sherlock to be fascinated by someone he just met, however this particular woman gave him that spark.

"Nothing in particular, although...the hour is growing late and i believe that we should start heading home." He gave her another quick smile, he began walking, his strides were long. The woman had to quickly catch up with him...they were both off down St.Alberts Street, the path was narrow and long. Suddenly turning onto Green Hill Crescent, they continued down the path for a while; the place was silent, not a sound anywhere. The woman stopped in her tracks.

"Well...this is me" She broke the silence, unlinking her arm with the detectives'. He looked at her and then his eyes fell on the house just to the side of them. It was quite a big house, a semi-detached with a black metal fence running along the front of it; the bricks were a chalky red colour and the front door was a solid green. She smiled at him as he looked from her to the house and then back again, as if to say "You live here?" But of course, this was inside that head of his.

"Thanks for walking me home, Mr Holmes. A pleasure to make your aquaintance." She spoke, she went onto her tiptoes, her eyes gazing into his; suddenly she planted a quick peck on his cheek, Sherlock's face turned to amazement, his throat became dry and his hands were slightly sweaty.

He cleared his throat, "Your welcome...You won't by any chance tell me your name?" His pulse was racing.

She just smiled at him again, running her fingers along the wet surface of the black fencing that stood outside her place. "Til next time, Mr Holmes" She giggled, making her way the pathway towards her front door. She turned back to Sherlock and gave him a wave of her hand; disappearing behind the door.


End file.
